Changes
by Gyroplex14
Summary: 16 year old Justin Pierce is plunged into a world completely different from his own, when a mysterious box found in a cavern alters his DNA, turning him into a Saiyan. Follow him as he learns of the people he shares these genes with, and learns to control these newfound powers. And who knows, maybe he'll even find love along the way. Follows the end of DBZ and continues into Super.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Everyone! This is my first ever fic, and I am really excited to get started! Please, let me know what you think (any and all feedback I will take to heart, I promise), and I hope to see what people think of my story! Without further adieu, let's get started!**

* * *

"What is that?" I asked looking at a box in the center of the room. I looked around, and saw the engravings and hieroglyphs covering the walls. I walked towards the box, and as I approached it, it began to glow and tremor. I reached out, and the yellow-gold light began to intensify. It was as if the whole world fell away, and all I saw was the box, with its glowing brilliance, it was almost as if it was calling to me. It felt _magical_. I opened the lid, and everything went black.  
That was the day my life changed forever.

* * *

Hi. My name is Justin Pierce. I was just a normal guy, who attended a normal High School in West City. I am 16 years old and am in the Eleventh Grade. Until a few weeks ago, I had a perfect attendance, and an A average in all my classes. One regular Friday morning, I was running late. _Really_ late. I reached school just before first period and sprinted through the hallways. I burst through the door to my classroom, and just as I yelled "I'm here!", I tripped on my own feet, and began to fall. I felt myself collide with something, and I brought it down with me. I landed on the floor, and just laid there, on top of something soft yet bumpy. After about ten seconds, I realized that I didn't hit some_thing_, but some_one._

"Oh my God! I am_ so_ sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going, and I ran into you, and-"  
"Don't worry about it." The girl simply stated, a faint blush dusting her cheeks.  
"But I bowled you over in front of the whole class, and I even used you to break my fall!" I exclaimed, confused as to why she wasn't angry. That was when I looked at her properly. Before it was just a glance or two, before averting my gaze to my shoes, and even then, it was through a haze of concern, shame and embarrassment. This time I really looked at her, and a lump formed in my throat. She was beautiful! Her piercing eyes were as blue and intense as bluebells, one of my mother's favorite flowers. Her silky hair, a black so dark it appeared as if it shone blue in the light. My mind went blank, and we ended up just standing there, staring at each other, me with a look of awestruck adoration, and her with a look of confusion and slight impatience.

"If you two are done flirting, I would like to get on with my class." Mr. White, my history teacher said. The girl and I found ourselves with matching fiery blushes, and as I turned and sat down at my desk, she just stood at the front of the room awkwardly.

"Today we have a new student joining us. Miss George, why don't you tell the class about yourself." The teacher said in a calm and inviting tone.

"Well, my name is Amelia, and I just moved here from Manhattan with my family. I look forward to meeting you all and making some new friends here."

"Cool. Well, how about you go and take a seat next to Justin, seeing as you two have already gotten acquainted with each other," he said motioning to the seat next to me, "and we can get started!"

* * *

The day crawled by slowly, with Amelia and I exchanging glances often, and, when we happened to sneak a glance at the same time, and were caught by each other, we burst into blushes once more. The bell went to signal the end of the day, and once I packed up my things, I turned to Amelia.

"Hey. I was wondering what you are doing after school today. Got any plans?" I asked, trying to appear nonchalant. She smiled at me sweetly, and my knees almost gave out.

"No, not really. I just was going to go home and help my parents unpack."

"Great!" I said a bit too eagerly, earning funny glances from some of my classmates that were still left in the classroom.

"I-I mean… W-would you like to go for a walk with me? We kind of got off on the wrong foot, and I was thinking that maybe we could start over? Y-you know, if you wanted to that is…" I trailed off, suddenly aware of how stupid I was being, red rising in my cheeks and along the tops of my ears, and rubbing the back of my neck nervously. This earned me a very bright smile from the girl.

"I would love to. Just let me call my parents, and we can go." Amelia told me, finishing putting her books away.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, we were walking down a wooded path, chatting happily about anything and everything.  
"I know right? I really don't think Mr. Satan was the one to beat Cell, and I am glad that someone else thinks so too. I mean, look how badly he was being pummeled before the cameras went out." I said, waving my arms around animatedly to emphasize my point.

"I agree. I have never been one to believe the hype just because one guy claimed he did something, without any evidence to prove or disprove it. Those people are nothing but sheep." She said. I thought about what the supposed "Savior of Earth" did, on that fateful day eight years ago. It was during the Cell Games, an event hosted by an evil bug-looking green man had decided to hold, which would decide the fate of the planet. Being close to seven feet tall and looking like something from a horror movie dissuaded most people from joining, except a few. These unknown fighters, most of whom didn't even partake in fight, showed up, and nobody knew who they were. The man with the gold hair, and his assumed son, the Delivery Boy, were the only people to take on the monster, other than the "Champ", Hercule Satan, who was swatted away like a fly several times. The cameras had gone out shortly after the fighting with the unknown warriors started, and when the feed went back up, Cell was gone, and Mr. Satan was the only one left standing. He claimed that he had beaten the monster, and the world believed it unquestioningly.

"And also, if all of the things those fighters did were just fake tricks and illusions, why was Cell such a threat? It doesn't really add up."

"You know, now that I think about it, you're right! Just what _was _it that made Cell so dangerous, dangerous enough for the man who beat him to be called the 'world's savior'. Hey, what is that?" Amelia asked suddenly, diverting my attention from the heated conversation we were having. She had noticed something just off the path, partially hidden by the brown leaves common in the fall. It appeared to be something glinting in the rays of sunlight that came through the gaps in the trees.

"I'm not sure, let's check it out." Was the reply I gave. We slowly walked over to the object, and I realized it looked like an old-fashioned trap door handle. I bent down and grabbed it and, using the muscles in my legs, heaved it upwards. Sure enough, a trapdoor opened, and as we peered down into it, we could hear the echo of water dripping far below.

"Let's see where this leads!" I exclaimed, excited to have found a mystery to solve.

"O-okay." Amelia replied, clearly not as excited as I was about the whole thing. I raced down the old steps that appeared to be carved out of the floor, in a way that hadn't been done in decades. When we reached the bottom, there was a large wooden door blocking our way, covered in intricate carvings in a beautiful design.

"Come on! Help me push." I said to Amelia, and the girl put her hands on the rotting wood, beside mine. After a few minutes, we got the door open, and looked inside. As I stepped into the pitch-black room, torches erupted into flame all around the room.

"What is that?" I asked, looking at a box in the center of the room. As I looked around, I saw the engravings and hieroglyphs covering the walls. I slowly walked towards the box, and as I approached it, it began to glow and tremor. I reached out, and the yellow-gold light began to intensify. It was as if the whole world fell away, and all I saw was the box, with its glowing brilliance, it was almost as if it was calling to me. It felt _magical_. I opened the lid, and everything went black.

* * *

"Justin! Justin!" I faintly heard, and as I opened my eyes, the room began to spin.

"Oh thank God you are alright!" The person exclaimed, clearly worried for me._ 'Where do I know that voice from?' _I thought. I couldn't recall their name or face, as my memory was still fuzzy. After a minute or so, everything came back to me and I sat up.

"What happened?" I asked, noticing I was sitting on the floor far from where the box was, in the middle of the room.

"When you touched whatever is in that box, there was a flash of light, and you went flying." Amelia said, still hovering over me, worried.

"What is it?" was all I could say, still feeling a bit disoriented.

"It looks like some sort of cube. I tried to lift it, but it wouldn't budge. I looked up some of the engravings on the wall, and apparently they are written in an ancient form of hieroglyphs, predating even the Egyptians. Only three other caves like this have been found, and I'm pretty sure none of them had a box in the middle of it."

"What does the writing say?" I asked groggily.

"It says here that it is a magical cube that changes you. I cant find anything about what that means though." Amelia replied. I got up and walked over to the box. Inside was a plain black cube. There was no longer any glow, and I hesitantly reached in to picked it up. I grasped it, but when I tried to lift it, it didn't even move an inch. After a few minutes of trying I gave up, and walked back over to Amelia, who had an amused expression.

"Told ya." She simply stated. We then left the room and made our way back up the stairs. Once we reached the top we closed the trapdoor, covered it with leaves and other things that were on the ground, and promised never to speak of what had happened again. After that, we parted ways.

* * *

Two days later, I was in my room playing a video game. My room was pretty small, and I always tried to keep it as neat and tidy as I could, unlike many of my friends. In the game, I was killed by an enemy, and I let out a loud groan of frustration.

"Dammit! It took me over an hour to get this far!" I turned and halfheartedly punched the wall in anger, without anywhere near enough force to damage it. To my surprise, my whole arm went through the wall.

"What the…" I said, and a feeling of panic set in. "What is Mom going to say about this?!" I shouted and started to move my bookshelf over to cover the hole. I realized in shock that I was moving the whole bookshelf with only one hand, and no effort at all. Just then, I started to groan in pain, and grabbed at my lower back, where an immense pain was emanating. I was in such agony, that after about five minutes of writhing in pain, which felt like hours, I passed out.

I woke up, looked around, and saw that I was still on the floor. I checked the time on my watch. _'Great, 4:30. I have been out for two hours!' _I thought. It was then that I felt something brush against my forearm. I spun around but saw nothing. Then I felt it again. I looked at my arm, and saw something long, brown, and furry behind it. I let out a silent scream as I realized what it was.

I had a tail.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Me again. Not much from me. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and I hope to see you in the next one!**

**Also, if you enjoyed, please consider leaving a review, favoriting the fic, or even just**** following it.**

**Till we meet again,**

**Gyroplex**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. I have a little bit more already typed up, so I should be able to post weekly for a little bit more, but after that it'll probably be more like bi-weekly. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except maybe my soul, and the souls of the four people I keep in my basement. Other than that though, nothing.**

* * *

"Oh my God! What the hell is that?!" I screamed, in a state of extreme panic due to the realization that I HAD A TAIL.

"Okay, okay, don't panic. It's probably fake. Yeah. Just a prank that Cassandra pulled." I said to myself, thinking about all the times my little sister pranked me while I was asleep. I reached around behind my back, put my hand just below the waistband of my pants, to the exact spot I had felt the pain come from earlier. It was there that I felt the base of the furry appendage connected directly to the skin. I grabbed the base, intending to pull it off, put I didn't get that far. As I grabbed the tail, an excruciating pain threatened to make me pass out again. I was sapped off all my strength and I dropped to my knees. I let go of the tail, and instantly felt the pain disappear.

"What the hell?!" I shouted, uncaring of who heard me.

"Everything alright?" I heard Cassandra call out from down the hall. This set me off.

"No, everything is _not_ alright. Why did you do this to me?!" I shouted at her, then got up and stormed to her room.

"What's the matter? Did you stub your toe on the way to my room? Get out of here. I don't want to see your face." My fourteen-year-old sister said to me, not even attempting to hide the annoyance in her voice from me.

"Why did you stick this-this _thing_ on me? It's not funny. It _really_ hurts when I try to take it off!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She replied, looking at me with boredom in her eyes.

"Drop the act!" I shouted, unable to control my anger very well.

"I am serious! I honestly don't know what you are on about!" She yelled at me in annoyance.

"This!" I turned around and gave her a full view of the tail that was subtly swaying side to side, like a cat's would when it was annoyed.

"Ha ha. Very funny Justin. You can't fool me, I'm not _that_ gullible."

"You mean this really wasn't you?" I asked, and I saw the exact moment she understood that I was serious. Her amusement vanished.

"Wait. The tail is _real_? I thought you were just messing with me! What's going on?" She asked, a tone of worry decorating her features.

"I have no idea. If this wasn't you, then… I've got to go, I'll speak to you later." I said while walking out of her room.

"Wait! Are you okay?" Cassandra called from her doorway.

I turned back to her. "I'm not sure."

* * *

I spent the rest of the night trying to figure out how to cope with the new addition to my body, and the newfound strength that I had. I also noticed that the tail, while extremely sensitive to both pain and pleasure, gave me an incredible sense of balance and stability, that even the best gymnasts that had trained for years could not compete with. When I grabbed my tail, I always had the same reaction as when I tried to pull it off. I collapsed in pain, and my impressive new strength disappeared to the point where Cassandra could probably fight me and win. When I ran my hands along it gently, however, I found it was calming and felt really nice, as if I had spent a day at the spa. I then thought about how I could conceal it, because showing up to school with a tail hanging out was _not_ an option. _'What if I wrapped it around my waist as if it was a belt?' _I thought and grabbed my tail lightly. I carefully wrapped it around my waist and, to my surprise, it not only felt comfortable, but it went around my waist with the tip fitting against the base perfectly. _'It actually looks like a furry belt!'_ I thought, amazed. I then got ready for bed. As I lay there, my tail began to feel uncomfortable, like it feels when my arm gets pinned in an odd position under me. I sat up, and unwrapped my tail, then laid back down. _'That feels much better. I guess I have to sleep with it out then.'_ I just lay there for a few more minutes, processing everything that had happened, before sleep claimed me.

* * *

The next day, I woke up, and sighed wistfully to myself.

_'Just a dream,'_ I thought, _'Just a horrible, weird as hell dream.'_ I got up, and as I slid off the bed and stood up, I realized that I could still feel my covers. I looked down and, sure enough, my tail was there, the end of it still resting on the bed. I let out a louder, more disappointed, sigh. I looked over at the clock on my desk, and saw that I was running late, again.

"Really? As If I didn't have enough to deal with." I said to myself. I then proceeded to get ready. As I walked past the mirror in my room, I noticed something odd. Other than my tail, that is. Looking at my face, I blanched. My eyes, once a startling green-blue, were now a deep onyx, an eye color I had never seen _anyone _have. My hair also changed, from a light brown to a charcoal black. The last thing I noticed, however, was the most profound change, and the most startling. I had an impeccable, extremely defined, eight-pack. Not a six-pack, but an _eight_-pack.

"Woah! Since when did I have abs?" I said aloud, catching the attention of Cassandra, who was walking past my room.

"What do you mea- OH MY GOD! What the hell is happening to you?! First you have a tail, and now you have abs out of nowhere! I mean, you could shred cheese on those! Not even _my_ abs are that good, and I work out _every day_!" She exclaimed, just as surprised as I was. Both her and I just stood there and stared at my new rock-hard abdomen, our jaws practically unhinged. When she looked up at me, being a six feet two inches to her five feet four, the color drained further from her face.

"Y-your eyes. They're _black_! And your hair too! What the actual CRAP is happening to you?"

"I honestly have no idea. But I intend to find out." Was the reply I gave. After a few minutes, we both, albeit hesitantly, got back to getting ready for the day ahead.

* * *

Later that morning, I was just about to leave for school. I was dressed in simple jeans, and a plain black t-shirt that, once slightly baggy, was now stretching over my massive biceps and pecs. Since it was spring, I wasn't wearing a jacket, but I did have one in my bag in case it got cold. I also had on my favorite pair of black sneakers. Usually, I would have to walk for about ten minutes to the bus stop, then take the bus. After getting off, there is a fifteen-minute walk to get to school. As it was, I would have to run as fast as I possibly could to make it before the bus left. Since Cassandra went to an all-girls high school, which was much closer to our house, all she had to do was walk to school, and she was never late. I grumbled to myself about how much easier it was for her as I grabbed everything I needed and stuffed it in my bag. When I got outside, I had about three minutes until I missed the bus. _'I doubt I'll make it, but I guess I'll try.' _I thought, determination clear on my face. I took off, but after about a minute, I found that the speed I was running at wasn't as hard to maintain as it used to be. I began to speed up, until the whole world became a blur. Not even a second later, I had reached the bus stop. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't, and I kept going for another ten meters down the footpath. _'Whoa!'_ I thought and looked down at my watch. _'A minute and a half left, and I wasn't even trying my hardest! This is amazing!'_ The bus came after about a minute, and I was off to school.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch, and I began packing up my things, before going to the cafeteria for lunch. When I entered the room and smelled all the food, my stomach let out a ferocious growl. _'Wow! I didn't even realize I was this hungry!'_ I thought and went to line up to get my food. When I got to the front, I grabbed two heaping plates filled with all my favorites, and went to sit down, earning disappointed stares from everyone. "What a loser. He's just gonna waste all of that food!" I heard Jonathan Michaels say to his friends, and I turned around to say something in defense of myself, but I didn't see him behind me. _'That's odd, I could have sworn I heard him behind me.'_ I thought and looked around the cafeteria. Then I spotted a mess of blond, shaggy hair that could only belong to the guy who had bullied me since Primary School. He was all the way across the room, at the far end of the cafeteria from me! My jaw dropped as I realized what that meant_. 'Enhanced hearing too? What the hell is going on?'_ I shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts for now and I made my way over to an empty table and sat down, needing to be alone for the moment. Not long after, someone sat down across from me. I looked up, and my newly onyx eyes met bluebell ones.

"Amelia! Hey!" I said a bit too loud and winced at my awkwardness. _'Calm down, Justin, just be cool.'_

"Hey Justin!" She replied in a chipper and perky mood, almost as if she was excited to see me. "What _happened_ to you? Weren't your eyes blue? And your hair was brown too, right?"

"Yeah, you're right, but don't worry about it." I sighed, because I wasn't in the mood to explain the day's events to yet _another_ person, after having to come up with a good enough lie to attempt to explain my sudden changes to all my friends.

Okay, I'll let you off for now." She said with a cheeky grin, to which I only gave a soft smile. Noticing this, she turned serious again. "What are you doing over here? I thought those guys are your friends." Amelia said, and pointed to a group of people a few tables down.

"Yeah, they are, but I just need to clear my head. A lot has been going on lately." I replied and picked up my knife and fork. After that all conversation in the cafeteria ceased, and everyone turned to look at me. I didn't notice though, because all I was focused on was the plate in front of me. _'Man, I am starving!'_ I thought, finishing off the second plate. _'I just finished two whole plates of food, and I feel like I haven't eaten anything! It must be because of all the changes I have been going through. Yeah, that has to be it.'_ I thought. I stood up without saying a word and walked over to get more food. Everyone still in line just backed away and left a path straight to the front of the line. Apparently, nobody wanted to get in my way, for fear of getting their heads, or other vital areas, bitten off. I walked to the front of the line, uncomfortable because of all the attention I was getting. After grabbing four more plates piled with food, I went and sat down across from Amelia once more. I ate in peace for about five more minutes, and two and a half plates, before the one in front of me was knocked away, and clattered onto the floor, its contents spilling everywhere.

"Hey idiot, what are you doing? Are you _trying_ to gross us all out and put us off our own food, because if you are, it worked!" Jonathan yelled at me, clearly seething.

"I-I'm sorry, I was just really hungry, and I couldn't help i-"

"Shut up nerd!" he yelled. "Stand up!" I complied with his demand, knowing from many years of experience what defying him got me.

"Now beg for mercy." He told me, a smug expression on his face. Usually I would do whatever he told me, because of his black belt in both Taekwondo _and_ Karate, as well as being an esteemed student of Mister Satan himself, but today was different. It was like a fire erupted in me, because something inside of me was telling me to not roll over and show my belly for him.

"No." I said, rising to my full height and staring down at him. It took him less than a second to process this, and an evil smirk formed on his lips.

"Say that again, _nerd_."

"I said, no!" I shouted this time, and Jonathan snapped. He drew his fist back, and then thrust it forward. On a normal day, I would be out like a light before the pain from the punch even registered, but if the past few days were any indication, today was _not_ going to be normal. It was as if he was moving in slow motion, but even though I could have moved at any time, I didn't, because I had a feeling this time was going to be different from all the others. You know, since I had that _eight-_pack and all. Sure enough, I was right. When Jonathan's fist hit my cheek, it gave, and a large snap was heard throughout the room. His wrist was shattered, and I hadn't even meant to do it. By this time, I was furious. My anger rose, and I didn't notice when people started taking cover from the shards of glass flying everywhere due to the glasses and windows somehow shattering. The room began to tremble, but I didn't care. I was seeing _red. _All I thought about now was crushing Jonathan, to get payback for all the years he had spent tormenting me, and many others like me. Just as I was about to lunge forward, Amelia jumped in my way, and I hesitated.

"Justin, stop! Don't do this, I may not have known you for very long, but I know that you wouldn't do this! Just calm down!" She shouted over the screams of the students trying to flee the cafeteria, and the gale-force winds that I realized I was causing. After a few seconds that felt like hours, I began to calm down. The winds, shattering glass and tremors faded away into nothing, and I looked at Jonathan one more time, and saw that he was terrified, and had a very large wet stain at the front of his pants. I smirked inwardly at that. I grabbed Amelia's hand, turned around, and headed down the hall, out of the cafeteria. I pulled her into an empty classroom and closed and locked the door.

"We need to talk." I said simply.

"Damn right we do! What the hell happened out there?" She said loudly, almost yelling.

"I have no idea, but whatever is going on, I think it has something to do with the cube from in that cave."

"Okay. How about you come to my house after school tomorrow, and we'll figure out what to do then?" She asked.

"Sure. See you then. I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

After school that day, I was walking to the bus stop, when a hand clasped my shoulder from behind. Not in a pleasant mood at the time, I turned around and scowled at the man. He was short, around five and a half feet, but was incredibly muscular. I noticed that his hair and eyes were black like mine, and I thought, _'Huh. So people _do _have black eyes I guess.'_ His hair was styled weirdly though. It seemed to stand straight up, defying gravity, and he had the largest widow's peak I had ever seen.

He looked up at me, a suspicious glare aimed at me.

"We need to talk, brat."

* * *

**A/N: And that's chapter 2! hope you guys enjoyed, and if you have the time and are willing, please leave a review or throw me a favorite or follow. I love those like a dog loves a bone.**

**Till we meet again,**

**Gyroplex**


End file.
